


Kouri

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Silly, Snow and Ice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Kota habría querido decirle que no había sido su intención la de reír cuando había visto el helado romperse y Kei caer con sus gambas en el agua helada, pero se quedó silencioso.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Kouri

**Kouri (Hielo)**

Todo había sido solo un momento.

Cuando Kei le había pedido de dar una vuelta alrededor de Iruma, y habían llegado acerca del lago, Kota había dicho a su novio que por el frio que tenía en esa estación del año, probablemente habría estado completamente helado.

Lo que él no había previsto, era que el menor habría sido aún más emocionado por esa perspectiva, y que habría decidido de intentar a dar un paseo sobre de eso.

Yabu había tenido una justa distancia, a pesar de la insistencia de Kei, y lo había mirado caminar sobre la sutil superficie del hielo por algunos minutos, hasta que Kei no se había puso más seguro y había empezado a caminar más rápido, teniendo cuidado de no deslizarse.

Todo había sido solo un momento, y Kota no había habido tiempo de reaccionar.

Ahora Kei estaba a su lado en el coche, regresando a su casa, y había completamente dejado de hablarle.

Kota habría querido decirle que no había sido su intención la de reír cuando había visto el helado romperse y Kei caer con sus gambas en el agua helada, pero se quedó silencioso.

No quería justificarse, por una vez.

Había sido demasiado divertido para hacerlo.


End file.
